sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrusherKitty/Vulkan the Hedgehog Review
AboutEdit Gender: Male Alignment: Age: 17 R. Interests: Skyler the Hedgehog (Fiancee) FamilyEdit Where is his family? D: Nah, I'm kiddin', you'll probably fill this in later I'm guessing. PersonalityEdit Vulkan is more grounded than Sonic, preferring to stay in on place rathering than traveling. He does retain the optimistic nature, though it is lesser than that of Sonic's own Optimism. He also prefers to follow the Look-Before-You-Leap way to handling things, of course being opposed to Sonic's Leap-Before-You-Look style. He also appears to be a very patient person. Something his brother and rival Aurum is trying to disprove. He does have a sweet side though he only shows it to people he trusts. Or loves. Okay, so this is a different version of Sonic I'm guessing. Sometimes this can be bad, because that would mean your character does not have much of an identity of his own. He would probably have similar abilities, personality, appearance, etc. but I'm going to try my best to look past this. '' AppearanceEdit Vulkan is The negative counterpart to Sonic the hedgehog and takes after the "Red vs Blue" Scheme. His irises are lemon yellow, the whites of his eyes being black. He has dark peach skin, darker than Sonic's, a marking on his eyes regarding the level and strength of his Metal counterpart. He also retains much of the natural Sonic form, but has put his quills down and spread them father from each other to differentiate himself. His fur is also a crimson red, with a small patch of blue on the top quill. He also has two medium-sized bangs on his forehead. ''Mm, saying your character is trying to differentiate himself can be a bit of a bad idea. After all, if you say things such as 'Like Sonic' it waves a few red flags me, as when created a character, your character and only your character should be in your mind, unless you're writing about relations with other characters. I get that this is a negative version of Sonic, but I'm just not getting it in some ways. He is recognizable by a silver ring that is stuck on his neck and is impossible to remove, I would have expected he would be recognisable by his crimson red fur, but y'know, that's just me. Also, why is this ring impossibly to remove and why does he have the ring in the first place? a red jacket with black buckles and shoulder marks, and two small bands on his triceps. His gloves are black with the tips being cut off. They are connected to black wristbands with there being a negative on them. His shoes are blue, black, and silver, but also being literally reversed. The top of the shoe is a black plus sign with there being silver in the middle front and back of the shoe. There are four equal amounts of blue on each quadrant. They are connected to a black leg band, basically his sock. He also wears blue pants as he doesn't really use his speed. If he is the negative version of Sonic, why does he have so much attire? Sonic only wears gloves, socks and shoes, I can't help but think his counterpart would wear something similar. '' PowersEdit While he does retain a semblance of Sonic's speed he does not use it often. He instead prefers to use it for more stealthier methods, as well as daily chores. He instead uses a method of order-manipulation called Order-Mold. ''What's Order-Mold? Surely if it's in the powers section, it needs to have some description of it's effect? Power VulkanEdit Changes in appearance: The color palette of his power state is a reversed version of super sonic's. His fur turns a leaf-green, his irises as blue as sonic's fur, and his quills float in a half-suspended state. Two floating half-way and four more going all the way. His jacket turns green with the black shoulder marks and the buckles being white. The armbands also turn white. His shoes also change with the blue turning gray, the black going white, and the silver starting to glow. The patch of blue also turns gray, expanding and changing form to look like a minus sign. Power gains: His speed and strength increase to that of super sonic and other super beings. He is gifted with flight and is invulnerable to any attack unless it is used by another super being or a deity. Fair enough, not effected by people unless they're in super form, deity, whatever. Understandable. Drawbacks: While he can hold this form longer than Sonic or Scourge in their super-states, this alone puts him at the most risk. He gains no extra power or loses any when he detransforms, but if he continues to hold this form even when his ring supply keeping it active runs out, he risks losing his life-force, and dying from the form itself. It also contains the usual setback of rings per countdown. He can hold the form after he has no rings left? How? If Sonic or Scourge can't do that, why can he do that? He is their counterpart after all. Trigger: The seven Order Topaz Dunno what these are, dunno if they're like the Emeralds but other universe version, dunno if there's a good explanation. Zen plz? Sun VulkanEdit His 'dark' state Dark state but it has 'Sun' in the name. Okay. :P Changes in appearance: Where Dark Sonic turns black as night, Sun Vulkan turns as bright as the day. His fur turns a golden-white. His eyes turn as gray as stormy clouds with the irises and pupils vanishing. His jacket turns yellow, his gloves seemingly disappear, with the tip of his fingers going white, his shoes turn full black and the ring on his neck glows. His quills also hover in a V-position instead of floating all the way up in the air. Trigger: Same as Power State. Eh? But once again, if he's like Sonic, if he got angry, he would surely have the same trigger as Sonic would if he was going into his Dark form. No offence mate, but I think you need to work on these triggers and what the forms are like. :S Sonic the HedgehogEdit His Mobian counterpart and Positive counterpart. Differences in Appearance Physical differences: They basically follow the Red vs. Blue way of colors. Though Vulkan has darker skin than sonic, markings on his muzzle regarding HIS metal counterpart, and a silver ring stuck on his neck. Material differences: Vulkan wears a Red jacket, his gloves are tipless, and his shoes are literally reversed. He also has a silver ring on his neck, that he modified to double as a communicator. State of friendship: They don't really get along. They don't hate each other as much as Scourge however so it's really a one-sided friendship on Sonic's side. Vulkan however, dislike Sonic still. This kind of states their differences, of which there appears to be more details than on his state of friendship with him, which is a bit odd. You already stated his appearances, you don't really need to point out the differences that much, do you? Unless some people are stupid, which I don't think anyone on this wiki is particulary stupid. (Wiki cheerleader right here.) Anyway, I can imagine he would sort of get along with Sonic, plus his alignment isn't stated, which confuses me a little. If I knew what his alignment is, I probably would have been able to deduce his relationship with Sonic, or alternatively WHY he would dislike Sonic. Scourge the HedgehogEdit His Moebian counterpart and one of his, if not his arch-rival. Meh. Scourge is a pretty big douchebag, so I can see why. RelationshipsEdit AlliesEdit Skyler the Hedgehog-Fiancee NeutralEdit EnemiesEdit Is Vulkan a bit lonely? :( (Couldn't resist, I'm so sorry xD) Extra InfoEdit *Vulkan, like most characters of mine, started out as a recolor. He was, of course, a recolor of Sonic the Hedgehog. *One idea of Vulkan was that he was going to be a clone of sonic designed by eggman but was altered to look red. This was scrapped as it was kinda cliche on both accounts. Yes, someone who gets that clones and artificial characters are cliché and overused! :D *Other details of his past designs was that he was going to be named Dash, he could turn into a near copy of Sonic and Scourge with certain chaos emeralds, and at one time he would've had a form similar to Sonic's hyper form. These were all scrapped due to being OP moves and abilities. And his current design basically negate these abilities. *Various designs had Vulkan's quills being differently shaped, the last design being simply three quills in a Sonic-style and two more drooping like a Knuckles style. This was dropped and his quills returned to being Sonic style, only different in the fact that they hang lower than Sonic's. *In the Movie Roleplay Mobian Blood Vendetta, Vulkan is a member of an agency alongside Aurum, he also is not a alternate Sonic. He helps the heroes Neol and Xiao on their mission. *His superstate resembles Scourge the hedgehog greatly. This was purely by coincidence really. Right now, I'm deciding if I should scrap the Alternate Sonic Design and make him his own character. Mm, that is actually a relatively good idea. Give him his own identity, his own personality, his own powers! He could be really interesting! *Vulkan originally followed the opposite color, until I saw the color wheel. To avoid having to change his design any further, I just decided to go with the Red and Blue scenario. Right, now onto the final points. Vulkan needs his own personality, he may have hints of his own style, but that's buried amidst him being a alternate version of Sonic, get the parts of him that are unique and make him even more unique! This could be a really awesome character! Right now, to me he's just sort of a 'Meh'. No offence. I give Vulkan a 5/10. He's just average. Although I appreaciate you gave him his own personality, looks and style, it's sort of a bit disappointing that he is like this, that he is an alternate version of Sonic. You could take certain aspects and make him great, unique and ORIGINAL. Having an alternate Sonic can be pulled off, Scourge being a canon example, but you tried to handle it well, there was thought, there was effort, but it's not enough to give him his own identity. Hope this helps Zen. Category:Blog posts